Save the World or Save Them?
by Fangfan1
Summary: Iggy gets kidnapped and is held ransom, when the flock tries to save him, will things go as planned or will the fail? Can Iggy make it and the World? Rated T for some language. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's JJ not ET but I do not own Maximum ride, James Patterson does though... FANG hasn't happened at all also. Please enjoy R&R Please! :)**

Chapter 1: Fun for Now

Man do you ever wish about flying high above the clouds? To fly free that is, not in a plane or anything like that? I can tell you flying is so much better than you think. It's amazing. It's like… well it's like being the king of the world with no support beams holding you up.

It's like being free.

The names Iggy. That's all, nothing else. I'm 98% human. The other 2% is actually part bird. Hey I'm serious, and I even have wings to prove it. So ha.

That's how I'm flying free. Up high in the skies with my flock and my family. There's max and Fang who are 14 like me (and also an adorable couple- yuck!), then there's nudge who's 11 and boy is she a chatterbox. Next is Gazzy (known as the Gasman, don't ask why) and his blood sister Angel, who's 6. She sounds sweet and she is but sometimes that girl is not as she appears. Not that I can see her.

Yup, sadly I am blind. It wasn't my fault but it did happen. But I'm not going to tell you how. No freaking way.

Anyhow being up in the sky with your one family is awesome; even better as the scent of Mexican food hits us coming directly from Max's mom's house. It was sweet we had a place to crash for awhile without staying on the run, being in the same bed every night.

A guy could really enjoy that, and bonus no school! You see the flocks had some trouble with schools in the past, not really our things. And the wings did not really help.

"Hey guys!" Ella's voice sang as we landed near the front door. I walked ahead knowing exactly where to go as everyone else followed.

"Hey sis." Max greeted. I sensed Fang's footsteps right next to hers. I mean right next to her. They were probably holding hands or something. Maybe they want to just kiss each other already.

_You got that right._ A voice floated in my head. For a split second I thought I was going crazy like Max with a voice inside her head. Oh man, was I going insane too? _No silly, it's Angel_.

Oh yeah, she can enter minds and all, right.

_Both of them are just so in love with each other huh?_

_Yeah Iggy, it's really cute. But annoying too. _Angel thought.

_Hey that's love for ya._ I thought snickering to myself and dropping our conversation. Say what I want but I was actually jealous of Fang. I mean he has a girl who loves him and he's in love. Who do I have? Nobody. Who would love a blind mutant freak anyhow?

That's right nobody.

"Dinners in 10." Dr. Martinez called west of me. Hmmm, what to do for 10 minutes?

"Hey Gazzy want to do something hilarious?" I whispered in the kid's ear. Gazzy leaned over next to me buzzing with excitement.

"Bombs?" He asked.

"Oh yeah defiantly." I grinned whispering in his ear my plan. Okay, now things would get fun.

"Are they there?" I asked Gazzy anticipating.

"Yeah they're on the porch. Love birds." Gazzy muttered. I could just picture him shaking his head now.

"Excellent." I rubbed my hands together taking the switch from my pocket. "Count down please."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Gazzy said; his voice was mimicked to perfection as usual just like countdown man for a space ship. I pressed the red button once and the fun began.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Hundreds of little tiny pops and cracks bounced off our little "fireworks" on the porch and there I heard Max and Fang cursing and yelling and jumping.

Boy what I would do just to see their faces and the fireworks.

"Iggy! Gazzy!" Max yelled as loud as she could.

Gazzy and I doubled over rolling on our sides in laughter now.

I guess I could live with hearing it.

"Dudes not cool." Fang's voice sounded firm and a little annoyed now.

"Sorry man. Didn't mean to intrude on your make out session." I managed between laughs. That of course set of a new round of laughter on Gazzy, and now I noticed Angel and Nudge were also laughing wherever they were.

"Iggy!" Max yelled furiously. Right now I bet her cheeks were going red and she was ready to kill me. "You're so dead!"

See what did I tell you?

I liked it like times like this. When everything's calm and fun for now.

"Yes and so are you Max imum." Growled a creature we all knew too well. Looks like the funs over.

**So there's the first chapter?? Please send me reviews! What do you think? More action will come. Thanks for R&Ring**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! So thanlks for the two reviews from Moe10 and birdgirl24!! It made me happy to hear you liked them so here's the next chapter where the action starts!! Enjoy on me!!**

Chapter 2: Taken Away Then

Shit. Man do they always have to ruin everything? Of course because they love to torture us right?

"Erasers." Max hissed under her breath.

"Really? I didn't know Max." I grumbled only to receive a punch to my arm form her. "Ow!"

"Can you hear how many?" Fang asked obviously talking to me. Of course I can.

I cocked my head listening tuning out the others out. I heard the heavy, wet breathing of large Erasers. Their claws dug into the ground as they anticipated. The slight shifting gave them away. They sound all around us.

"We're surrounded. Maybe 60, 65." I said through clenched teeth and curled fists.

Then everything happened so fast next.

"Iggy! Watch out! 4 o'clock, 10 degrees!!" Max yelled, just as I turned-_WHAM_!

A fist connected harshly to my spine snapping out my wings as I fell.

"Damn blindness!" I gasped struggling up, when a boot slammed down on top of my rib cage breaking some ribs.

All the Erasers were out now. I heard Angel cry out in pain and Max hiss. A heavy Eraser cackled on top of me; wheezing I pulled out a small object and slammed it into the Erasers fur.

"Duck!" I yelled scrambling away just in time to hear my favorite sound.

Bada-BOOM!

Ah, what a lovely sound.

Angel cried out again and I followed the sound of her voice hearing another Eraser on her.

Following his footsteps and judging, I found where the Erasers was.

Hope this doesn't hurt. Not.

I sent a round house kick directly at the Eraser hearing his breath whoosh out. Then again I found my fist hitting the muzzle of the Eraser hitting correctly.

Am I good or what?

"You're gonna die birdie." Hissed an Eraser.

"If only I had a dollar every time I heard that." I sighed feeling Angel brush up next to me.

"Watch out! 3 o'clock!" Angel cried. I ducked turning barely missing the claws until another hairy fist hit my nose where this time I heard a crack.

Warm blood gushed from my nose, as I pressed my hand to it.

"God kids just can't get a break these days." I hissed wincing in pain.

Angel grabbed my wrist pulling me back as another Eraser came. See, being blind is a burden!

"Walk away. Leave now." Angel said innocently. Oh, wow she must be mind controlling. It's kinda creepy actually. I mean fully controlling a person's mind. Creepy right?

Movement from the left thanks to my hearing told me an Eraser was coming for us. I grabbed Angel shoving her away trying to move until a sharp pain exploding in my wings.

Claws dug in deep over and over ripping up my wings. Teeth then grabbed onto my wings with new exploding pain.

As I gasped feeling this agony thick claws curled around my neck hoisting me up.

"Poor, messed up birdie. Too bad you were a failure." Crooned the Eraser squeezing my neck.

"Iggy!" max cried from above me. Hazily and dimly I heard the flaps of all the others in the flock. Everyone was safe above.

All except the blind bird kid.

The Eraser raised me higher before throwing me down into the nearby trees. I was flung hitting the trees hearing cracks, snaps, and feeling more blood. I crawled weakly on my side coughing up blood.

My day really just was going from bad to worse.

"Iggy!" Max and fang roared.

"Max..Fang!" I coughed curling in pain. The pain spread everywhere on my body.

I heard Fang's flaps heading towards me.

Yes, I was saved! But wait, where would I go? I can't fly. That's when Fangs flaps stopped coming and I heard nothing.

"hey!" I wheezed just as a net wrapped around me. I thrashed around but it was no use, I was only making things worse. The net tangled deeper and deeper in my wings and around my body.

"Guys, blind kid caught in a net!" I coughed as loud as I could.

"Can't you see we're coming?" Nudge yelled.

"Sorry must have missed that." I snapped back quietly. Hello I'm freaking _blind_! When a sharp prick hit my neck, I froze.

That's when I felt myself fall unconscious and I was taken away then from my family.

**So there you go iggy is taken! I would like to see more reviews please and thanks for checking in!!! Reviews are loved, was it good? Bad, tell me all! R&R please ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back! So onward with the story. I'm sorry to say that we will be switching to Max's POV for this chapter to explain. But Iggy will be again in the next, no worries! So, disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters sadly... but this is my story, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Plan

Stupid Erasers! Why can't they just freaking leave us alone? I sailed a fist into one's mouth thinking this.

"Leave. Us. Alone!" Fang grunted with a punch at every word. God he looked so frightening and amazing right now. The sun shone down on him making him like an Angel of Death. A beautiful graceful, Angel who looked so amazing but can be deadly on the inside.

_Max focus! _My little darn voice said. Yeah that's right, you heard me. I have a little voice inside my head that helps me.

_I am focused…sorta. _I admitted ducking from a claw hand. _Just worry about fighting right now Max. Fang later. _

An Eraser grabbed my ankle pulling me down to the ground dragging me around, scrapping up my cheek. Well this sucks now. What are the odds, that an Eraser could pin me down now.

But who came to my rescue? That's right Fang did! And boy was he mad.

Fang grabbed the Erasers eardrums. While the Eraser shrieked in pain, Fang gut kicked the beast. He spun and slammed a punch to the Erasers head, back and legs knocking him down.

Talk about fast and anger.

"Thanks." I hugged him as he held me tight. "Guys up and away!" I yelled to the others snapping open my own wings. Fangs dark black wings also opened next to mine and we sailed into the sky.

Nudge followed us up zipping past us with her fawned colored wings, I caught sight of Angel and Gazzy.

But one of us was missing. Where was Iggy?

"Iggy!" I cried seeing him on the ground covered in blood with erasers all around him.

"Iggy!" Fang and I screamed as loud as we could watching our brother get thrown to the floor into all the trees.

Oh god my poor little brother.

"Max…Fang!" Iggy coughed weakly on the ground in some serious pain.

Alright that was enough.

I saw the fury and rage in Fang's dark eyes telling me he was mad, and a mad Fang is dangerous, as he watched his favorite brother on the ground. Then Fang took off in a burst of speed towards Iggy.

Right then of course, the rest of the gang of Erasers took action. One grabbed a chunk of Fang's wings and pulled him down, another grabbed both my ankles also sending me downward to the ground.

"Hey!" iggy croaked realizing now that no one was coming for him, and then I saw a net covered in blood tangled all over his body, as he was entwined deep into the net.

No, not Iggy!

Please he's already suffered enough in this life.

"Can't you see we're coming!" Nudge cried on the ground.

"Sorry must have missed that." Iggy growled in the net now sounding tired and weak. Just hold in Iggy.

"Nugde he's blind remember!" Fang whispered in an angered voice under and Eraser.

Then I heard Iggy gasped painfully and all went black.

This was awful, terrible. My heart ached feeling empty inside as I sat in Mom's kitchen, hours later all awkae.

Tear tracks racked my bloody and dirty face, and I looked at the others. Angel was still sobbing on Nudge who had tears threatening to leak out. Gazzy was white and trembling on Fang. And Fang was stoned face, silent and hurt.

He showed that he felt awful now.

Everyone did because Iggy was gone. The Erasers had taken him.

"M-Max what are we going to do?" Gazzy spoke up squeaking, sounding small and scared.

_Yes Max what is your next move? _My voice chimed in now. Anger boiled inside me as he said this.

_Shut up voice! Or help me find Iggy! _I snapped back in my thoughts. Then my voice went totally silent as usual. Figures it could never help me, ever.

But we had to find Iggy, we just had to.

"Save Iggy. We're getting him back." Fang said firmly pacing back and forth holding Gazzy's small hand.

"yes I know we do." I said hoarsely scattering my brain. I had to have a plan for finding Iggy.

That's when I saw the note on the ground.

"Hey what's this?" I said picking it up. Then I began reading out loud the letter.

_Dear Maximum Ride,_

_Well looks like we have Iggy. Of course, poor little birdie, hey maybe we can fix his eyes now that we have him. You see you don't know exactly where he is, and no time to tell you. It is an honor to be able to experiment on Subject 3 now, and possibly terminate him._

I gulped at this now as everyone stood frozen at me listening to this. My throat ached as I read this.

_But it would be such a waste to terminate him, now wouldn't it. So we'll make an offer, subject 3 will not be terminated. Yet. But can you find us in time? The clocks ticking Maximum._

And that was it. I flipped the note over and over. Nothing else.

"They're not going to kill him are they?" Angel cried in a new round of tears.

"Of course not sweetheart." I brushed dirty curls out of her face and looked at me broken flock. "I have a plan."

_That's it lie, Maximum Ride. Lie._

**Okay so that's chapter 3 with Max's POV! The suspense begins now!!! Little dear note about Iggy, what happens to him?? R&R and I'll post faster my next chapter. But I want to see some reviews please!!! Make Iggy and I happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, thanks for coming back to my story!! Thanks again for all the great reviews! Reviews make me a very happy person!!! So here we go: Disclamer: I do not own Maximum Ride only this story. Enjoy!! :)**

Chapter 4: The School

Pain. Pain. Pain. That was throbbing all over me screaming in agony. My head felt like it was too heavy along with my eyelids. Not that I need to open those.

Have you ever been drugged before? Well let me tell you, it sucks. It really makes you weak. And when you're trying to survive weakness is not an option.

Groaning slightly I managed to roll onto my side where as I felt my worst fear. The bars of cages.

I remembered being in cages. Being crammed in one for ten years of my life when I could see and when I couldn't see. Bars are sick; bars are what kept us from the outside world locked in our nightmare. I. Hate. Bars.

I wrapped one hand coolly around the bars knowing I defiantly was in a cage now. Nausea churned and twisted in my stomach as I forced myself into an upright position. Now where was I? Where had I been taken to? Were the others taken too? I wished now more than ever I could see where I was.

So instead of seeing I concentrated on listening around me.

"Where is subject 3 now?" A gruff, low voice whispered obviously thinking I couldn't hear them.

"In examination now. He's been out cold for seven hours now." Another higher voice said.

Whoa, seven hours? Really?! Were they talking about me? Where was the flock then?

"And the other subjects?"

"All gone. We only needed one. This one was the easiest to catch." The other voice continued. My heart dropped. Of course I had been the easiest to catch, but at least the others were safe from what was to happen to me. "we only needed one specimen for this project. And subject 3 shall work the best."

So I was subject 3 then I guess. That's lovely then.

"Let's see if the subject is awake." The whinier voice chuckled telling me I was in for trouble.

I crawled to the back of my small cage tense ready to fight if needed. A door creaked open in front of me and many footsteps came in. Not two, but maybe five? Heavier footsteps told me that Erasers were here.

"Aw so I see subject 3 is awake." The gruff voice said. I glared hopefully in his direction.

"Now subject 3 you're to come with us." He went on, and I heard the click of my cage door being opened.

Should I run? Should I run?

"who died and made you my master." I spat still in his direction. A small movement way behind me, told me to listen and be careful.

"Hmm. No obedience I see professor." The higher voice chimed in next. Now I was outraged.

I was nobody's pet!

"Obedience?!" I yelled. "Do you want me to sit, roll over, maybe play dead also?!" I yelled.

"We can arrange it so you aren't playing dead." The gruff voice hissed. Sure go ahead man!

"And I can SO arrange your funeral." I snapped back arms folded across my chest. The two men growled in my triumph.

Then two huge claws grabbed both my arms yanking me out of my cage. I was thrown to the floor, arms pinned behind my back. An Eraser leaned over breathing on my neck.

"Let's try this again." You're coming with us or else." The gruff mean spoke and I was dragged away.

"You want me to do what?" I asked rubbing my sore arms standing away. From inside behind the glass I heard the gruff man (turns out everyone's calls him David) sigh.

"You're going to fight all these Erasers." David growled.

"Yeah because I can just see where they are right now." I rolled my eyes.

"That's the point!" David snapped.

"The point of what? You being an idiot? Why, do you enjoy ruining lives? Because I would just love to hear." I retorted with a snicker. Then a bell sounded and David yelled, "Begin!"

I gulped dancing on my toes softly listening to every sound in the room. Feet ran across the hard dirt, and listened as the shifted thinking I would not find them.

One swung for my head but missed terribly. I ducked turning for a kick t the gut hearing his breath leave his body and for a moment I felt proud. Another came hitting the side of my head, but I managed to get another punch into his head.

"Take that!" I spat round house kicking another Eraser deep into the chest. He stumbled back as I cocked my head.

Oh no another-

Too late. An Eraser grabbed my pain wings and slammed me deep into the dirt rubbing his boots on my wings ready to snap them. Only with judgment I moved my back leg up high enough to kick the Eraser where men usually don't want to get kicked. He howled in pain, letting me up and I spun slamming my hands over his eardrums popping them.

The Erasers continued to shriek and I grinned. This wasn't so bad.

Then a voice rang. An all too familiar voice I did not want to hear ever again.

"Bring on more!" barked none other than Jeb Batchler from inside.

**There you go it's Iggy again! And he's back at the School!! Poor Ig, and yeah I wanted to add jeb only as bad so he's here but don't let him fool you!! Send me reviews please!! R&R or I won't update my next chapter anytime soon, i would love to see more reviews!! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks for all the loving coments and fans. Though I wish there were some more, aw well heres the next chapter it's in Fangs POV, sorry to the Iggy lovers!! I miss him but he's up next!! Here we go: Disclamier: Again i do NOT own Maximum Ride, Patterson does but read my story!!**

Chapter 5: Figuring It Out

I paced back in forth in the living room, heart pounding, head throbbing, wings tingling. I just couldn't sit down and relax, no way. Not while Iggy was wherever he was. Who knows what they're doing to him now.

Max was talking quietly to her mom and Ella; the others where spread among the couch all sitting wide awake and scared.

No one could sleep at all now. Nudge was lying across the couch wrapping Angel's bloody wrist while the Gasman had his eyes glued on the window.

"Fang?" Gazzy brought me out of thought. He was standing up now right next to me tugging my shirt. "Where do you think Iggy is? Do you think he's okay?" He squeaked in a small voice.

Iggy was his partner in crime. He needed Iggy.

Iggy had gone through enough pain being blind and all now. The thought of him suffering even more boiled anger in my veins.

"I don't know Gazzy." I sighed regretting my words. "But I promise you we will save him. He will be okay." I ruffled his messy hair and he smiled faintly.

"I know." He croaked looking back outside again. My throat felt tight and I shook it off returning to my pacing. _Okay Fang think. Where could he have gone? Who could have him? What could they be doing to him now? Would he be okay? _

_Fang calm down. One thought at a time. _Even though I knew who this was I couldn't help but shudder as she talked to me. It still was different to know a little six-year-old was entering your mind, reading your thoughts. Kinda odd right?

_I know Angel. But why are we just sitting here when he's out there?_ I thought back still walking.

_Because we don't know where he is exactly. I know, I just want to leap out the window now and fly everywhere just to find him._ Angel looked at me from the couch, eyes swimming in tears. I walked over taking a seat next to her and wrapped my arms around her body. I stroked her hair as she leaned on me and buried her face.

_I know but promise me you'll stay put and won't control minds unless Max or I say. We can't afford losing another one of us yet. _Angel nodded as I pondered.

"Fang." Max called from the kitchen. I carefully moved off the couch heading for Max waiting for what's next. When I came in I wrapped my arms around Max's waist and looked at Dr. Martinez.

"Why do you think they took Iggy Fang?" She began. I stopped for having to never really think of this. "Do you think they took him only as a reason?"

"No! Why would they take Iggy? I mean he's well…" max bit her lip.

"Blind?" her mom finished. "Does that mean he's completely useless? Is he really not valuable?"

"No! we never said that." Max protested.

"But that's how Iggy feels you know." Angel walked into the room now obviously not thinking about respecting privacy. She shot me a look but went on. "He feels useless sometimes and deadweight, at least in his thoughts he does."

"So why would the Erasers take him and leave you all behind? I mean they haven't come back for you and they took him?" Dr. Martinez folded her arms over her chest.

"I-I don't know." Max stammered.

"She's right Max. They want him for a reason. Maybe to get to us, but they want him." I said slowly thinking about what Angel said. I can't believe Iggy thought that way.

"Gazzy what are you doing?!" Nudge shrieked from the other room.

Uh-oh. We all bolted in the room, to find Gazzy at a desk rubbing a pencil across the back of a paper. Our note.

"Gazzy!" Mom yelled racing over to him but Gazzy shoved her back.

"Stop Max! Look I found a clue! Just stop!" Gazzy yelled raising the paper up. Everyone froze then and listened to Gazzy carefully as he began. Gazzy laid the note down with the pencil rubbing on the back. In deeper writing were etched

_N.Y.C 22, 115_

Was it a clue? Could it actually mean something?

"Somebody left us something on the back of this note. Now we just have to figure out what it means exactly." Gazzy ruffled his brow. Max grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Good job man! This is so helpful!" She cried and I felt a grin upon my lips.

"Nyc? Nyc? Nyc? Now what does that mean?" Nudge groaned on the couch. Now I felt the happiness grow as I shot up.

"New York City! The initials! Something's in that city!" I said, and everyone's faces lit up as they realized it fit perfectly. But what did 22 or 115 mean?

"Maybe…" Ella murmured pulling some papers out.

"What's that?" Max asked looking at the papers leaning over her sister.

"Maps of New York City. Those numbers look like coordinates maybe. It could be a place." Ella murmured glancing at the pages.

Maybe we would find Iggy soon.

"So the central library huh?" I muttered looking up at the large marble library directly at a stone lion.

"Um, maybe I was wrong?" Ella frowned gulping. I shrugged and was the first to enter the building and guess what the first thing I saw was.

Max's name. Lying right by the door on top of a CD. It was by some band called the red Hot Chili Peppers or something like that. Max saw it too and snatched the CD.

"So what now? It's a freaking CD!" Max cried pushing the CD into those free play headphones. I had to agree, we were at the right place but how was this suppose to help us at all? I slid the head phones on and listened to the first song. Maybe they were instructions.

Turns out the first song was called California Cation. Suddenly like a hot iron, it hit me and Angel gaped. This was a clue! The song was a clue!

"He's in California! The School!" I yelled along with Angel.

**There you go!! Fang saves the day, but PLEASE send me reviews!! I want more, they're loved by iggy and I. Tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, should I go on ,stop? Any ideas? R&R and send those reviews. I want to see 10 before I up date. THANKYOU!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Its me again, so sorry its been awhile! i just have been super busy witht the end of the year projects and tests! Very busy! Iggy and I are happy to post this now, here's chapter six, back to iggy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Friend or Foe

"More what?" I demanded breathing heavy already, trying to listen for every little sound. I may be good but a blind guy could only take on so many half wolf, half man monster freaks. Know what I mean?

I can't believe I was hearing Jeb's voice here, right now! I mean who's side was he on? Pick one and stay there!

"You know Iggy." Jeb sneered. I couldn't help but shudder as he used my real name. Now though, did my ears pick up way more movement. It sounded like thirty Erasers surrounding me. Hmm, can I take them? Can I? Let's find out.

"C'mere little birdie. That's it come on." One cackled in laughter. I pushed my brow together tighter. I hate it when they call us birdie. It's awful, like someone calling you a freak. Making fun if what you are, just because you're different.

Swish! A swing for my head came; I ducked only to receive another kick to my chest.

"Oof." I hissed feeling the wind knock out of me. Today just really isn't going good for me. I coughed whipping blood off my chin. When another attempted to surprise hit me I grinned, and hauled my hand out grabbing a chunk of his arm and twisting it behind him with a pop! The Eraser shrieked in pain crumpling below me, and I turned sending my knuckles into another hairy snout.

"Well isn't this nice!" I laughed. "A _blind _guy is kicking your butts' big time!" I threw my head back and laughed again. Hearing the sound of annoyed laughter was a sweet sound to hear.

With a huff the Erasers chose then to gang up on my. A fist collided with my back, another to my gut, and the last to my head.

"Wow that actually hurt." I wheezed trembling on the floor.

"Had enough little birdie?" An Eraser sneered grabbing my hair yanking me up. "Are you ready to give in freak?"

"Ha ha. A freaky failure. I mean he's blind!" Another laughed. Their laughter rang in my ears over and over taunting me. Their laugh.

Their laugh. Laughing all the time, over and over, and over in m ears. And I snapped.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" I growled shoving my foot into a beast hearing the howl, I slammed my knuckles into the Eraser shutting him up.

Now I was mad.

"Is that all you got?" I barked turning around ignoring the searing pain on my body. More shuffles were heard all around me.

"Hmmm. He's not bad after all." David murmured quietly from the inside. It still amazed me that no one really knew I had super hearing. They thought they were talking behind my back.

I listened carefully jumping over another angry Eraser.

"Should we use the experiment on the subject?" He asked sounding excited. I could just imagine him, rubbing his palms together as they all did.

"Yes, we will. First I want to see more." Jeb agreed almost laughing.

A new anger boiled inside me. I swung finding an Eraser right under me. Using him as a target I decided to release some anger. _That. No. Good. Freaking. Backstabbing. Father faking. Stupid. Jerk! _

I smashed my fist into the Eraser emphasizing my anger in my thoughts.

"Come on. Get him!" David's voice rang over our heads through a microphone. What? Get moi?

I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for another attack saying, "Oh good job guys. You're really doing a great job with the Erasers here. Good job. I mean wow; they just keep getting better and better."

Sarcasm, who doesn't love it? And bonus to the bitterness in my voice.

"Enough!" A roar crawled through my skin, leaving chills down my back for real. Then huge claws swiped across my chest digging right into my lungs. Too bad I didn't see that one coming. Ha ha. Another claw snatched my leg and I felt the bone snap!

Crumpling to the ground I heard Jeb speak again.

"Okay let's test it on him now."

Wait, test what? Huh? That's when a shrill shriek stopped me cold on the ground.

"Iggy!" Angel's scream came around me. Oh no, they had Angel? When did this happen? "Iggy!" She screamed louder. I thrashed under the firm grip of the Eraser twisting around.

"Iggy! Iggy!" Nudge cried from the opposite side of Angel. Not her too! I thrashed harder managing to pry loose of the Eraser, swinging a bloody knuckle at him. He howled deep when I heard another scream.

"Iggy!" Max shrieked. Now more than ever before, I wished I could see where they were, what they were doing here.

"Max!" I yelled jumping onto my feet wincing as my leg hit the ground. I gritted my teeth shoving the pain aside listening for the flock.

"Iggy!" Gazzy screamed. "Iggy!"

"Iggy!" Nudge yelled as I turned to Gazzy's voice.

"No Iggy!" Angel screamed.

"Iggy!" Max cried louder. I froze, who do I go to? Where do I go? Which one needs help?

"Iggy! Iggy!"

Iggy!"

"Iggy! Iggy! Iggy!" Their voice shrieked over and over. I cupped my hands over my ears. Where do I go? Their screams yelled over and over piercing my ears. Their screams agonized me and I was just ready to bolt away. Until-

Bam! A fist connected with my spines, then to my wings, again to my head, and then to my face. Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Pain burst everywhere as I felt the rush of new blood.

"Let's go subject 3! Get up! Get up now subject 3!" Jeb roared at me.

But I remained crumpled on the floor trying to block out the flocks screams. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it now!

"Get up subject 3!" Jeb yelled once again as I received more blows to my bloody body already. I coughed up more blood holding back threatening tears in the corner of my eyes. "Okay, stop the illusions. Turn them off."

And just like that the flock was gone.

**There you go poor iggy! The climax is only just begining and so much more action will come later! Send reviews and Ill update faster, I promise! Next chapter will come soon! Please review, makes me happy! I love all my reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So thanks so much for those cool reviews, I can't believe schools almost out. Then I'll have tons of time for this. So let's find out more with iggy! **** Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride only this story plot I made up. **

Chapter 7: Memories Through Pain

Seven Years. Seven freaking, long, awful years. I've been blind for seven years now and it hits me hard. I lost the beauty of sight seven years ago when I was only seven-years-old!

Why am bringing this up now? Well lying crumpled and hurt in my cage exactly like I had seven years ago when my sight was stolen from me, just hit me.

"Iggy. Iggy. Just listen to us, we can help you. We can help you, return your sight!" Jeb whispered one last time through the bars of my cage.

"Leave. Now." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fine. More testing early tomorrow. Enjoy as much sleep as you can." Jeb growled; I heard his footsteps leave the room and I was once again alone.

They had used illusions of the flock on me.

They had seen how weak I truly was.

"At least the flock is safe." I mumbled quietly to myself hunched over hugging my knees. That was one good thing today. At least the flock really wasn't here. I sniffled rubbing a dirty, torn sleeve across my sightless eyes. This time I didn't try to stop the tears.

The memory of seven years ago still burned like an iron in the back of my mind.

~Flashback~

_ "Stupid whitecoats." I grumbled rubbing the burn marks on my arms where I had been shocked while running mazes. Damn, burns hurt worse than anything else. Figures._

_ "You can say that again." Fang growled leaning back in his cage._

_ "Stupid whitecoats." I repeated. Max and Fang grinned in my direction through their bars. It was good that I could still make them smile in moments like this in our nightmares._

_ The door slammed open; immediately Max, Fang and I tensed up. What horror was next? We just did test! Gazzy and Nudge shuddered looking so young and small._

_ "Come along with us Subject 3. You're wanted." A whitecoat stopped in front of my cage door. He glasses shimmered off the light as I starred into his eyes wishing I had a death stare right now._

_ He creaked it open looking at me with a bored expression. I folded my arms over my chest and shook my head._

_ "No."_

_ "What?"_

_ "I. Said. No." I repeated._

_ "Yes you will!" Now he was mad, just what I needed._

_ "NO!" I shouted._

_ "Oh you will." Laughed the whitecoat. Right then, a huge Eraser raked his claws into my ccage and grabbed chunks of my wings and hurled me out of my cage. I was thrown to the ground under his hairy foot._

_ "Iggy!" Max cried starring at me. I hissed glaring at the Eraser as he pulled me up dragging me by my collar out the door._

_ "Iggy! No! Leave him alone! Iggy!" Max and fang both yelled as I left them through the doors. I gritted my teeth determined not to look frightened or like a wimp for their satisfication._

_ Hoping I would comeback._

_ I was strapped (and thrown) down to a metal bed still covered in dried blood. The whitecoat left me alone there leaving for a long time. Eventually my arms and legs became numb with pain and whatever they injected in me._

_ "Hello." I turned my head sharply to see a girl in a cage next to me. She had long blond hair, and deep green eyes. She looked about my age._

_ "Um, hi." I greeted nodding my head trying to escape._

_ "What's your name? What are you doing here?" She asked softly .Her gaze lingered onto the wings on my back. She looked like she never got out much or seen anything out of this room or even anyone else._

_ It's sick what these people will do to children here. Little children! _

_ "I'm Iggy. I have wings on my back. As for this, well I have no idea why I'm here." I tried to shrug but felt too much numbness. The evil tools glistened in the light, sending chills through my spine. _

_ Two whitecoats came in and grinned wickedly at me. I glared back at them. An Eraser followed the two grabbing the girl's cage roughly before slamming her onto a cage roughly. She winced but managed a wicked glare back at them._

_ Before she left she whispered to me, "Good luck iggy." The she was gone, forever. I never saw or heard her again. And I never saw again._

_ The whitecoats began their work, along with my new piercing screams._

~End of Flashback~

I had never even gotten to ask what her name was, I never even heard her again. That memory still haunted me, but I forgot all about her until right now sitting all alone in my cage.

Being here right now showed just how little chance of success I was on escaping alone. I needed help. But from who? I was completely alone here.

"Hello? My head snapped up at the voice. Someone else was here…

**Hmm, who is this someone else? What happens to iggy? This is only the beginning. So much more to come. Send me those reviews people on my story, they are loved! IGGY **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back. For some strange reason I have been memorized to update this chapter soon, and I wonder why… So we're still with Iggy, thanks for the reviews and onward! =) Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride don't sue me please. **

Chapter 8: Rose

"Hello?" The voice repeated once again. I cocked my head trying to listen to the sound of the voice to figure out where it was coming from. It sounded like a young voice, even younger than Angel, and also a male's voice. A boy.

I turned around trying to look in the general direction of the voice. I gripped the bars of my cage.

I bit down hard on my tongue so I wouldn't cry out in pain as I moved. Even the slightest movement shocked every cell in my body.

"Hello?" I whispered. Hopefully the voice will answer me.

"Hi. Mister?" The young voice spoke again quieter. Now I could tell his voice was to the left of me. I turned there hopefully looking in his direction.

"Hey. Where are you?" I asked carefully. A small tap on my hand sent me jerking back.

What the heck was that?

"Sorry! Sorry!" The little boy apologized as I took a shuddered breath, calming down as he spoke. I wrapped my hand around my cage bars again listening closely and tensed up. I felt the tap on my hand again. This time though I didn't jerk away. I realized it was a tiny hand, for a little kid.

His hand…

"Is this you?" I asked feeling the hand. His hand felt so small and young with pale skin color.

"Yeah, it's me." He said sounding slightly excited. "We don't get much new people here." It made me sick that the whitecoats were hurting this poor, little kid.

"hey you got wings too!" The boy said as his hand wrapped around my cage bars.

Wait, I had wings _too_? So does this mean he also has wings?

"You have wings too?" I asked slowly extending my wings as far as they would go without the searing pain. Stupid Erasers had to mess them up bad.

"Yeah! Yeah! See? Look!" The boy cried enthusiastically. Too bad he didn't know I was blind and I would never see his wings with my own eyes.

Feathers brushed gently across my face, and I put my hand on them skimming the feathers with sensitive fingers feeling the colors. Hm, let's see, so to speak. They're black with daps of dark red in some areas, so defiantly now mine.

"Cool wings dude." I sat back in my cage rubbing my soar gashes.

"Yours are cool too!" The boy said. I grinned. So far I liked this kid.

"Oh yeah. I'm Iggy by the way." I brushed some dust off my shoulder.

"I'm Spark, and I'm three." The boy said proudly. My heart froze right there feeling a million times heavier. He really was young. Not even Angel's age, three years younger actually! For gods sake this was sick!

"But one day sissy and I are gonna escape!" Spark whispered serious now. "Just like these other kids." He said softer sounding like he was imagining it right now.

Good luck kid. Hold on. Was he talking about us? About when Jeb and the six of us had escaped. The flock?

Wait sister? There's more here?

"So you have a sister? Does she have wings? Where is she? What's she like?" I asked quietly. God I sounded just like Nudge.

The flock. Boy, do I miss them so much right now. It seems like the world is a whole lot bigger when you're alone in the world. It never occurs how much you need the people you love until they're gone.

Tap-Tap-Tap. I turned my head. These sounded like heavier footsteps, probably Erasers, but they sounded distant. Maybe a few halls away.

"Yeah she's my real, big sister! Rose is fourteen I think now. But she takes care of me here." The boy went on. I thought about how his parents must be like Angel's and Gazzy's, selling both their kids to help this sick rotten school. Rose…

"Do you have any sisters Iggy?" The boy asked. I heard him rustle in his own cage.

"Yeah, but they're not here." I sighed when I heard the doors slam open. In walked what sounded like Erasers and people.

"Hello Iggy." Came the dreadful voice of Jeb. "I see you've met experiment 99." He sounded so happy and joyful like he did when he had been taken care of us.

"My name is Spark!" Spark yelled. He didn't sound threatening, but he didn't sound cute either.

"Shut up brat!" A deeper voice growled, then I heard the sound a smash and bars rattle, then Spark whimper. Enough.

"Leave him the hell alone!" I barked edging inside my cage.

"Why blind bird?" The voice growled back to me.

"What, afraid he can kick your butt?" I began. "I mean I'm sure he could. And you just want to pick on him because he's in a freaking cage right now! Isn't that right Spark?"

Spark sniffled a laugh next to me. But the Eraser and Jeb did not appreciate my sense of humor.

I felt my cage twist and a blow to my head then everything fell into unconsciousness around me.

_Just keep running! Don't stop! They hurt you when you stop, don't stop at all!_ I thought to myself wheezing. My legs pleaded to stop but I pushed myself further on twisting around a corner. _Don't go left! There's a dead end there. _I thought hearing my skids echo off the walls.

What was I doing? I was running until my lunges exploded. That's what! I wasn't even running through a maze. No I was in a large area with walls, dead ends and traps trying to avoid it all being blind.

I wheezed again slowing down a bit to catch my breath when- ZAP!

An electric wicked zap raced through my body sending pain signals through my entire body.

"Ow!" I hissed picking up my pace again.

"Let's begin the first test Subject Three." Jebs voice called through a microphone.

"What test? I thought running like hell in here and being zapped was already the first test!" I yelled as my breath came out short and staggered.

What was next?

**Yay done with chapter 8, so Rose will actually be in the next chapter with Iggy. And as for his tests, well Iggy goes through big changes in him. But you'll have to wait to find out. Keep sending those reviews! They make me happy to write this story! Review please and thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Wow reviews are so coll, from so many different people! Thanks for actually reading and reviewing to those who do. Now I'm loving my story more and more and I hope you do too. Well onward with thy story! Disclaimer: As usual I don't own Maximum ride blah, blah**

Chapter 9: The Meaning of Friendship

No. More. Running! Please, I'm going to pass out now. I'm also running low on calories actually. I slowed down gasping for air; my legs shook violently as my breathing turned heavy. Bad idea to slow.

ZAP! I jolt upright jerking backward. The reason why I've been running for the past three hours not stopping at all. I get zapped wickedly whenever I stop, and the pain is worse than I remember.

This time I did not care. Zap, after Zap, after Zap, I still stayed at a stop gulping in air. My knees buckled under me and I fell to the ground forcing air into my lungs while trying to ignore the fire burning pain on my skin.

"Okay goo enough." Jeb commanded.

"Hm, four hours. Incredible." A high squeaky voice mumbled quietly to himself. Imagine, little old me, incredible! Now doesn't that make me special?

Just like that the horrible shocks stopped coursing through my body and it was over. My skin still burned in pain as I wheezed in shaky breaths feeling light headed and sick. I bet if I could see the world would be spinning around me.

The cords were literally ripped off of me and water was thrown at my face. I sucked in the air glaring all around me as best as I could.

"Let's go next test." David growled walking away as I was shoved to my feet shakily. My knees wobbled telling me to hold onto the wall or I was going to face plant.

"This will hurt." Jeb was suddenly right next to me along with big Erasers. Huh, how'd he get here so fast? I blinked wearily, not that it would do me any good. How did I not hear him? "A lot." God, he just enjoys pain doesn't he? A huge claw like hand snatched my right wrist and extended it outward away from me.

"Let, go." I managed to get out struggling to break free.

That is until the pain began.

In the next instant I felt a sharp burst of fire burning explode in my wrist. It was like having a red hot iron pressed against my cool skin.

"Shit!" I howled trying to move my hand away. But whoever had it has a firm grasp. I thrashed and kicked wriggled around managing to slip slightly away. Until more hands grabbed my other arm and pinned me onto my knees. Meanwhile the burn slashed to my fingers and palm, feeling as though my whole hand was in flames. My entire arm was starting to burn up now and I was literally biting down on my cheeks so I wouldn't scream.

There was no way I would scream as a weak idiot here. No freaking way.

But the burn continued to increase in my arm sending multiple pain signals to my brain that I refused to receive. _Stop soon, please stop soon. End it. End it. _I pleaded like Max always did.

With one last sharp slash the pain died down to a tolerable throb. I relaxed in the grip relieved, only wishing I could see what they had done to my arm. Experimentally I wiggled it.

Okay good it moves, they didn't try to "enhance" it like my eyes.

The Erasers released their grip tossing me to the floor.

"You're a strong bird. But eventually you will scream. And there will be nobody here to hear you." An Eraser hissed thickly sounding disappointed.

Well you can't please everyone.

"We'll see about that." I muttered clutching my arm still on the ground.

"Now Iggy we are going to test your reaction to sound." Jeb began sounding in charge here as I heard the scribble of a pen.

"So like how? Am I going to listen to you sing?" I spat still rubbing my arm. "Well boy that would be ama-zing."

"No." Now Jeb sounded ticked off.

Score one for the blind pyro.

"Aw shucks and I was really looking forward to that." I shook my head getting to my feet. "Okay let's get this over with; I'm sure I missed in my cage by now." I sighed felling confident I wasn't going to hurl anytime soon.

But my whole body ached and I shook feeling empty and dry, my tongue felt heavy in my mouth. And my limps felt weak.

The footsteps walked away from me. Jeb's, David's and all the Erasers.

So what were they going to do? Sound? I mean what does that mean?

"Now Iggy stand exactly where you are and don't move." Jeb commanded in the tone "ignore this and you will regret it" voice. What does-

SMASH! I jerked falling on my back as a large, heavy metal, object smashed to the ground next to me.

For the love of god was he trying to squash me? My heart raced as I stood up panting.

"Your job is to avoid these objects and not get hurt." Jeb said. I was to what? "Begin!" And the bell sounded.

_Concentrate Iggy listen around you. _I mentally smacked myself but obeyed. Cocking my head I heard the slightest of air movement straight above me and jumped left. Right where I had been standing another object smashed on impact to the Earth. I could feel the vibration of impact in my toes.

"Oh god." I breathed, but it wasn't over. This was just the beginning.

I groaned when they tossed me into my little cage lying flat on my stomach. Obviously I hadn't been squashed to death by anything. But hey, there had been some damn close calls. But at least I could rest for, oh I don't know, an hour.

"Iggy, you okay?" Sparks voice was muffled as I pulled my face up from the cold ground. The throbbing in my arm was back but manageable.

"Wait, Iggy? The Iggy? Oh my god is that you Iggy?" A girls voice cried next to me.

"Who's that?" I cocked my head. Why did it sound familiar?

"Rose. From seven years ago." The girl gasped.

Then of course my blind eyes snapped open and I gaped. It was her. From seven years ago, before I went blind. My friend.

**Phew, done! Hooray. Awww, long lost friendship is now awakened. What happened to Iggy and his arm. Well that is my secret. In the next chapter I may or may not switch back to Max. tell me what you think. And keep sending those reviews. I always love reading them!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This is my next chapter, you know every time I get on I love to read every reviews I get, they are so much fun to read! Thank you and keep reviewing! Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride only this plot.**

Chapter 10: The Search Begins

I miss him. Oh my god, I miss him. I miss him more than anything now. I want him back right now and not there.

I lay still as I could acting as though I was sleeping soundlessly on the floor for Max. She was stressed out enough; she didn't have to worry about trying to wrestle us to sleep. But now there was absolutely no way I could fall sleep.

They had Iggy. My big brother. He had been gone for a long time now and god knows what they are doing to him. I remember all the horrible stuff they did to me. All the horrible awful things that still haunt me. I miss Iggy so much and I'm scared for him.

I was always so close to him, I loved him more than anything. He was the second best brother (next to my sweet blood brother). He was always there for me to be around to talk to. Especially when Max and Fang went off by themselves. He always held me tight when Max was gone and when I was scared. That's how I learned he wants to see more than anything.

That's the only downside.

Iggy always forgets that I can read minds, and when he's alone I can hear his sadness and his pain. You have no idea how hard it is for him, well neither did I.

_Angel…are you up? _Gazzy sounded devastated in my mind as we communicated secretly.

_Yeah you are up too huh? _I pushed my thoughts gently at him as he pretended to snore softly.

_Yeah I just can't sleep. I mean is he okay? What could they be doing to Iggy? I miss him more than anything in the world._ Gazzy's voice sounded so sad and depressed as a new wave of tears hit me.

No, no more crying now. No more.

_I know Gazzy. I know._

"We'll find him Max. I know we will." Fang whispered quietly in another room with Max. I snuggled closer to my brother listening. I know, I know eavesdropping is wrong but what do I have to lose now?

"We better. He's been through so much. Who knows what they are doing to him now!" max hissed lowering her voice as Nudge shook. She mumbled something unintelligible but returned back asleep.

I couldn't help it. I sat up from the couch and smoothed out my pink pajamas walking over to Max.

"Angel why are you up?" Max saw me immediately.

"I can't sleep my minds racing and I miss Iggy a lot." I mumbled into her shirt as she stroked my hair. Fang looked sadden again. Iggy was also close to him, being the same age Iggy always helped Fang with problems with Max.

Sounds funny huh?

"I know. We do too sweetheart but we just got to-" Max winced stopping as she pressed her fingers to her temples.

Must be the voice. I opened my mind to listen to hers.

_**Max, you must leave tonight. Right now. Fly to these coordinates by tomorrow night and rest here. Iggy will need your help soon, leave NOW.**_

_What? What do you mean? Does Iggy need help? Is he okay? _Now it was Max talking back to her voice.

_**I don't know Max but where he is nothing is good. **_

_ Exactly._ Max sighed in her head and opened her eyes. She looked down at me obviously knowing I had read her mind.

_You got that sweetie?_

_ Oh yeah Max. Let's go now! _ I thought eagerly already racing to Gazzy and shaking him. Max smiled while Fang woke up Nudge.

It was time to save Iggy.  
Dr. Martinez stood in her front yard right next to Ella, both with the same worried expression, not just for Iggy but all of us.

"Call me as soon as you land." Dr. Martinez said handing Max her backpack and supplies.

I looked over at the sunset that was just barely starting to rise over the hills now. Iggy always wanted to what the sunset looked like. He always imagined it in his head.

As soon as we get home I'm going to show him through my mind.

"Yes Mom." Max hugged her mother and her sister before each of us snapped out our wings and headed off for the skies. Just like people dream of.

"Where do we have to go?" Nudge yelled over the wind whipping in our faces.

"Ohio. We have to at least get there by tomorrow night. At least that's what the voice said." Max called back. Nudge nodded going silent again. No one was the same anymore.

Looks like there's a long flight ahead of us.

But for now I just pushed my mind away from Iggy and focused on the joy of flying. It just takes your breath away every time, being high over the clouds feeling like God. This was the closest thing to being in heaven for anyone. I just loved being up here every minute I was here. A smile crossed my teary face, Iggy had been the one who told me this when I was little back at the school. He had been when I had met him as a baby, but only just a few months before I came he could see.

Oh god Iggy please be okay.  
"Oh god that was such a long flight! My wings are freaking throbbing and numb here. I can barely feel them and I'm soooo hungry. Max what's for dinner? We're going to eat right then rest. Right?" Nudge babbled on sounding like her old self.

I smiled at Nudge while max groaned.

We walked in the hotel room that had been rented under Max's moms name. Suspicion? Oh yeah. But we decided to check out the room. Once inside everyone broke out into doing whatever. Nudge found a magazine on fashion, Gazzy was making a bomb or something. Fang and max were examining the place, and I-

What is this? A letter?

I opened up the envelope up and found another letter addressed to us. But what was inside it shocked and horrified me. It was a bird feather.

Iggy's feather.

**Sorry I miss Iggy already but he is up next! Cuz he's the main character and rocks! So I hope this chapter interested you, I had to put the flock in it somehow so it wouldn't look like they abandoned poor Iggy. Please review, I love them reviews! Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo! So here you go chapter 12 and we go back to Iggy! Hooray I was happy to type this chapter up trying to get it posted asap. Hope you like it, love your reviews, keep on sending! Onward! Disclaimer: You know it? Who doesn't own Maximum Ride? Yup, me.**

Chapter 11: Pain and Shock

Whoa. That's all I could think, do, just anything! I just couldn't get it in my head that I was hearing that voice again. The voice of a nice girl I thought was dead. She had never left the school at all. She had been here her whole life.

Guilt ran through me as I realized I had seen freedom, I had been out of this damn nightmare, but she, she never did. She had been locked here forever.

"Oh my god it really is you Iggy." Rose gasped from my right. I turned and reached for my bars. There was another crate next to mine, with a person in it. A Rose actually.

"So it's you too? From that day seven years ago. You said good luck to me and was gone." I mumbled wishing her face would appear in my head. I could slightly remember what she looked like seven years ago, but she must look different now. This is another downside to being blind you see?

I always wonder what the flock looks like, I always try to imagine them but hey I could be wrong. But maybe I'll never know.

"Yeah wow. I can't believe you're here. I must be dreaming." She stammered.

"Don't pinch yourself. So Rose huh? I never did get your name back then; at least I know it now." I felt a smile slip on my lips. Rose laughed in her cage next to me.

"Yeah Rose. Well this is nice it sure gets lonely here." She laughed again. She shifted in her cage and her tone was serious now. "Iggy, did you guys you know? Escape? Were there really some of you who did escape?"

I grimaced. She's probably wishing she had gotten the chance to escape.

"Yeah. My flock and I escaped four years ago." I sighed beginning my tale.

"There are others?" Spark exclaimed. Oh yeah I had forgotten about them.

"Yeah there's Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and I. We all broke out together and sort of stayed together as like a family. Since we had no one else to take care of us." I said launching into my story.

Rose was a very patient girl. She also wasn't jealous. That was a shock.

I told my entire story about escaping, and living in the mountains. I told her about Angel getting kidnapped, rescuing her. I told her about Ari and subway tunnels, I explained Ari dying and us going to Antarctica. She listened the whole time without interrupting seeming to actually be fascinated by my adventures.

She didn't seem mad that I had been free while she was here getting experimented on and harassed. Sometimes I don't understand people like that.

"Wow, you have so many adventures." She breathed when I had finished sounding far away like she was imagining. Or dreaming. "All of them new and full of courage."

"I guess." I smiled sheepishly.

"Iggy do you think. Er, do you think we can escape this. Only this time Spark and I could be free too?" Rose asked sounding slightly embarrassed. I paused for a moment before answering.

"Of course. _When _we get out you're both coming along."  
"Come on keep it moving! This is your exercise for the day!" The Eraser snapped pulling out his whip that he seemed to be enjoying too much when he used it.

"Got what do they think? We're gonna get fat?" Rose hissed under her breath as we turned in the circle of mutants keeping a quick pace. It was awful how many experiments the School had. How many kids they got their dirty paws on.

I grumbled as we passed the Eraser with the whip. I bet he was just dying to use it right now on me.

"He keeps eyeing you out of everyone." Rose whispered as we circled another lap. Am I good or what?

"Figures. I tend to keep people watching me." I mumbled once the gong had been rung. Finally, it was time to stop.

"Let's go! Get back!" roared all the Erasers. _SNAP! SNAP!_ The whip crackled in my ears as I heard the whimpers of a mutant. "Let's go freak! NOW!" _SNAP!_ The whip struck something again now, sounding like flesh.

I jerked at the piercing cries and whimpers. The poor soul sounded young and helpless on the ground. I pulled on Rose's shirt. "What's going on? Who's hurt?"

"An Eraser is whipping a kid who fell. He's not getting up and…it's Spark! Noo!" Rose suddenly shrieked causing everyone to look at her now. She pushed past me and ran toward her brother. Oh god. That was the last straw.

I followed her footsteps hearing Spark's small whimpers and sobs below me and Rose screeching.

"Leave him the hell alone or I'm going to rip your throats out!" She roared. Laughter followed. That hideous mocking laughter was their comeback. I gritted my teeth blocking out what I could.

"Stop what? This?" I hear another sickening crack of a whip and Spark scream this time. And right then I guess Rose snapped.

I heard the steady laughter of an Eraser turn into a strangled gasp for air as though he was choking. His breathing stayed like this slowly becoming more and more gasps.

"Stop her!" Jeb yelled from wherever he was. Guess they didn't believe Rose. What a shame. There was taps of Erasers feet racing towards the strangled Eraser and Rose and all I could think was: _have. To. Help._

Before I could think I felt myself already running towards Rose who was upright next to me and the gasping Eraser crawling away from us. I hid my snicker just as the first Eraser sent his claws for my head. I ducked with enough time and curled my fingers in a fist sending it to his jaw.

With a roundhouse kick I toppled him back away from me and hurled my fist again into his gut.

A searing pain in my chest stopped me just as I received a punch in my gut knocking the air out of me. I clutched it waiting for the air to slowly return but it didn't. I still felt like I couldn't breathe.

Pain jabbed my chest knocking more and more air out of my lungs until I couldn't stand anymore. I felt my knees buckle underneath me, as I fell to the floor falling into a violent coughing fit.

Dabs of blood hit my hand as I coughed into them and I felt tears welt up in the corners of my eyes gasping for air. But there was none. I couldn't stop.

**Sweet chapter 11 done. I like it, it's kinda mysterious. Poor Iggy, what's going on with him? Well you'll find out soon when chapter 12 is up. I'm going to stick with Iggy for awhile now and Rose. Please send me your reviews they are loved. R&R, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyo readers, sorry it's been a while but I have been super busy with the end of the year and this being my last week of school, Yay! So now I can update faster. Well here's chapter 12 now with Iggy. Again Disclaimer: Sadly I only own the plot not the characters.**

Chapter 12: Unique Ability

What. _Cough. _Was. _Cough. _Wrong. _Cough. _With me? Why couldn't I freaking stop right then right there? I gasped trying to suck in as much air as I could between coughs and wheezes. Rose had knelt down next to me obviously frightened by this little episode. And guess who else showed up now?

That's right. Jeb.

"Iggy are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked and I felt him kneel down next to me. I scowled only to fall into a harder coughing fit into my hand. Jeez, I wouldn't be wondering the same thing if I knew right?

In a distant I heard David's dark voice, and man did he sound excited.

"Has it begun on the experiment yet? This is stage one right?" He was practically bouncing in joy with his voice.

"Yes this is it. There are four other stages and the experiment should be finished." Another voice chuckled.

"And then begins the domination?" David laughed quietly.

"Yes." The other voice joined in laughing with David. Now darn, what could they be talking about? What experiment? And what was going to happen exactly?

Through all this commotion I hadn't even realized my coughs had died down and I was breathing raged breaths. Quickly I sucked in heavy amounts of air until my lungs hurt and slowed down. I stayed on my knees shaking slightly and felt the blood drip off my chin. I wiped the blood off, and got to my feet wobbling slightly. Out of habit I cocked my head listening for anymore signs of a fight.

"Iggy are you okay now?" Jeb asked as if he truly cared. Sure, and maybe the moon is made out of blue cheese.

"Fine." I spat hating how cracked my voice sounded not threatening at all. It made me look weak after all that. Jeb reached out as I stumbled and I jerked away.

"Leave me alone." I hissed shaking off the dizziness.

"Come with me. We want to take blood and check." Jeb said and I swear to god I could hear the grin in his voice. He really was enjoying my pain huh?

"Are you okay Iggy?" Rose's hand brushed my arm as we began walking inside the dreaded school. All the while, the rain began to come down in a pour outside. Hmm, gloomy weather for a terrible nightmare. Now all we need is some horror music!

"Yeah sure." I shrugged lying through my teeth. I raised my hand to rub my head when I brushed against Rose's neck. Only it wasn't a neck. It was metal and hard and wrapped around her neck almost like a collar. Wait, a collar? Really this is way low for scientists.

"Iggy-" Rose started not convinced by my answer earlier but I cut her off.

"What is this Rose?" I felt the collar more touching a little circle sticking out of the rest of the collar.

"Oh this. It's like a collar or something, for our powers." Rose mumbled. "I can teleport to anywhere I want. So they out this on knowing I would try to escape. Spark has one too. He can you know, move stuff through his mind whenever the collars off." The bitterness in her voice was indescribable.

Jeb jerked me towards another room and set me down on a table. Flashbacks crashed through my mind of the last time I was on a table like this. I had gone blind. Instantly I jumped up bolting away, only to find the door blocked.

"Iggy please calm down. We aren't going to do surgery or anything like that. We just want to take blood. Now Sit." Jeb sighed annoyed. My heart sped up as I was brought back to the table again. A new fear washed over me as I tensed on the table waiting.

There was a small prick in my right hand and that was all. Hm, so he was telling the truth, who knew?

"Okay back to their cages." David growled when the needle was ripped from my hand as he finished up. I hissed placing my other hand to stop the blood as I got down when it happened again.

I stumbled feeling a heavy weight in my chest, and I fell into a thick coughing fit. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop coughing. It just felt like something was stuck in my chest and wouldn't come out. I gave one last hard cough and it cleared up, but a weight on my chest remained there as we approached our cages. The Eraser slammed me down into my own cage closing the door behind him in laughter. Rose went next followed by Spark. Once the creeps left us we began talking.

"Iggy can I ask you something?" Rose asked sounding determined about what she was going to ask. I nodded still thinking about the weight on my chest.

"You're blind huh? That's what they did to you seven years ago huh?" Rose stated instead of asked. I sighed heavily. So she figured out I was blind, she would have figured out sooner or later. Though it did surprise me that it took her this long to tell me I was blind.

"Yeah I am. They wanted to improve my night vision before the others. Well that worked out real well for me." I said bitterly recalling the memory.

"Oh Iggy I'm so sorry." Rose whispered softly.

"Please don't apologize. I hate it when people do that especially when they didn't do it. It wasn't your fault, don't apologize." I pleaded turning in my cage as I heard new footsteps coming from the other rooms.

Why did everyone say sorry? At first yeah it's nice, but after awhile it mostly ticks me off. Its so annoying having every person you tell say, "I'm sorry." Rose was silent after that.

It's nice when it's quiet, where I could hear everything bear my surroundings better. But most of all it gave me time to think. Was the flock okay, where they home? Would I ever get out of here? Were they coming for me? What would I do with Rose and Spark? I couldn't just leave them here to-

I jerked as someone smashed something on top of my cage jerking us around right as a short burst of pain hit my skull. It was a sharp but quick hold a pain agonizing my head for a moment and then it was gone just like that! I grabbed a hold of Rose's bar and blinked.

I move my eyes up and looked right into her face.

Now go back and reread that sentence.

**There we go bum bum badum! Chapter 12 done. So now I ask: do you like it? Is my story getting better? What kind of Romance do you want besides Niggy and all, I just hate that twist. No offense to Nudge but it's just me. So keep sending those reviews and talk to me, I love reviews! Thanks, R & R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! Sorry it's been some time I just have kind of been spaced out away from the computer. I love this, my plots thickening now. When I got on and read all my reviews and saw I had so many hits, I just was leaping in joy. I never thought my story would be as good as it is now! It makes me happy, so I won't bore you anymore, here's Iggy! Disclaimer: I think you know the drill, I don't own MR at all. **

Chapter 13: Stage Two

Okay pinch me because I must be dreaming right? There's no explanation. I could see a face that must belong to Rose. But how? How could I just see suddenly, with no warning?

I blinked once, twice, three times, a hundred times. No one moved even an inch, no sound came except our slow breathing. Rose stared at me in wonder, obviously wondering what was going on. She moved very gently on her knees.

"Iggy? Are you okay?" She asked me in the same voice as Rose. It was really her. I could really see her! I could really SEE! Screw the whitecoats, now I couldn't hold my joy in.

My smile grew wider and wider until it hurt, I couldn't move my gaze fearing: what if I lost this again?

My hand released from around the cage bars as I went to look at them, and just like that it was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

GONE! Everything was black in less than a second and I couldn't see anything anymore. I was blind again. I knew it wouldn't last but I couldn't help but wish it was still there. I couldn't help but be truly disappointed as a tear slipped down my cheek. There was nothing like it. Nothing like the feeling of being able to see the world around you, being able to open my eyes and know they weren't broken and then to have that ripped away from me. To see where I was, to see Rose. . .

"Iggy um, please what's wrong? What's going on?" Rose started to sound worried. I couldn't help but think:

Why did it hurt so much?

I sighed but turned to Rose placing my hand to the cage floor feeling the ice cold ground. "I could see. For a moment, I could see your face and the cage. But now it's all gone. I can't see squat." I spat bitterly.

And now the awkward silence.

"Oh Iggy. Oh god, I can't even imagine how you must feel. It's- I mean, oh geez I'm sorry." Rose whispered meaning every word. There was a small bang and then a cursing Rose. "Damn these cages are too small!"

Then- ZAM! Just like that I could see again! I saw Rose holding her head, rocking back and forth in her cage. H-How? Afraid to loose my sight I froze in my cage. Rose, oblivious to my stare, cursed again and slammed her fist into her cage floor jerking me back. My hand lifted off the floor and again my sight vanished.

Now I frowned confused. What was going on?

I placed my hand on the cage and slowly my sight crawled back. Okay now I was confused and pretty ticked off.

What was going on? Or was this all just a trick? Was I really seeing the world around me? I growled angrily at the last thought. This had to be real, it just had to. . . right? It couldn't be a joke, no way.

I raised my hands off the flat surface and my sight was black again. Hmmm. I placed my both my hands to the ground. "Move around."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Move around in your cage. Just do something." I said urgently. Rose paused hesitant but her cage shook slightly. Now my vision snapped back and I was starring at Rose tapping her hands along her cage bars. Interesting now.

Then it all clicked right then.

"Vibrations." I murmured more to myself keeping my hand to the cold, hard, flat cage floor.

"Huh?" Rose asked dumbfound starring at me now shifting on her knees. Her blue eyes, the color of the deep ocean, looked straight at me in wonder and curiosity through the darkness.

"Vibrations. That's how I can see now. When I place my hand on a flat surface, vibrations from anything moving let me see what's ever on the flat surface or in it. Whatever is vibrating I can see, see all in the room. Like if I don't touch anything flat," I raised my hands off the cage floor already knowing I would loose my sight. I shrugged off the tug at my heart when my world blackened and continued. "I can't see a thing, I'm blind again."

"That's amazing! I mean it's great! It's awesome, it's what you need! Right?" Rose sounded so eager I could only wonder what her face looked like.

And now I could . . .

My hand hot the floor and my sight turned on all in one motion. Rose was smiling at me from her cage, wings open at her sides. She had the same colors as her brother, only more red than black. But it was her smile that warmed me. Her smile was what made almost like the sun come out in our little dark room. There was just something about her smile I couldn't get over.

But what was it?

"Someone's at the door." I said cocking my head at the sound, and just as I said, the door opened and in walked more people. I could make out Jeb's and David's footsteps.

And now I could also . . .

I placed a hand to the dirty, freezing cold ground and I could actually see them now. There was Jeb, (hm, more grey hairs? Where they from _moi_?) David, and other Erasers. What do they think: oh let's bring on Erasers against the blind mutant!

Jeb paused in front of my cage looking down at me and this time I looked up at him too, following his every move. Now he seemed to notice. Now way, he notices.

Jeb moved and my eyes followed him. His face showed amazement and wonder.

"So you can see now? Excellent!" Jeb clapped his hand walking around and examining me with way too much interest.

David creaked my cage open and I waited for any signs of an attack or the Eraser charging before taking a step out towards them. Hey it never hurt to have caution around the people who get their fun out of mutating kids. I stood there with my bare feet touching the cement floor and I could still see everything.

Interesting, so I can see if I touch something with my hands or stand barefooted. This could make my life better.

"Come along then little birdie they want to do tests now with your sight." The Eraser cackled at me. I jerked away not liking the sound of that. Jeb smiled at me like a kind old man. Yeah a devious trickster, old man.

"No operations. I promise." He whispered. I growled but followed them until I heard David hiss under his breath, "Not yet."

Okay that's freaking enough. I've had it up to my hand in their little games, no way was I going to loose my sight again to their mistakes! As I opened my mouth to snap something in my stomach jerked.

There was a short shot of pain and agony and then I was on my knees. The last I could remember was hurling my guts out in blood. Dark, red blood.

**Yay chapter 13 done. Cliffhanger! Yes poor Iggy. Hopefully I can update before Monday, that's my goal. So keep sending those reviews and checking out my story. I truly mean it looking at how many hits I got just made my day! Thank you beloved readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, sorry it's been awhile. I made time for this and also my other story, Forgetting Yesterday. It's new. Also I like knowing, who is your favorite MR character? Onward my friends to the story. It's in Max's POV. Disclaimer: JJ doesn't own Max Ride.**

Chapter 14: Realizing the Truth

Okay a hotel under my mom's name with two rooms for us? Suspicion is more likely than coincidence, right? My point exactly. But we decided to check the place out because we need rest and food bad. And to think we'd have to stop like this many more times to refuel.

It wouldn't be smart to show up to the School hungry and tired. No not really.

Fang and I were checking out every corner, every inch of the rooms for any signs of The School. Gazzy was most likely ordering room service, Nudge was curled up on one of the overstuffed, comfortable beds in one rooms. And Angel was, well she was wherever.

"This feels like a freaking trap." Fang muttered when we had found nothing. I gave him a look that said, "No duh" and he returned me with the bird. I sighed but smiled at him as we returned to one of the rooms with everyone in it.

"Max when are we leaving? Can we just eat and leave?" Gazzy asked. The kid was paranoid without his favorite partner in crime. I sighed ruffling his messy, unkempt hair.

"I wish but we need to rest." I said hating my own words right now. "We don't want to be tired when we save Iggy. We have to rest but we'll leave first thing in the morning." Now I spoke to everyone. "Got it, no sleeping late." Not like when we rescued Angel. God that had been a disaster.

Speaking of Angel, where was she?

"Max!" Angel yelled, her voice in clear panic, raced into the room holding a long feather and a sheet of paper. My eyes immediately narrowed at the paper.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked as she starred at me. My baby handed me the piece of paper which I realized was a note for us. Not again.

With shaking fingers and a rough voice I read aloud:

_Greetings flock,_

_Hello, how has your flight been? Do you like the hotel, I hope it __**P**__leases your needs, __**O**__h Iggy says hello, now doesn't he? But poor __**I**__ggy hasn't been feeling very well now lately. I'm __**S**__orry to say he's grown __**I**__ll. The poor little birdie. Well, we shall see how long he makes it. If you come for him. Iggy has been a great subject for __**O**__ur questions and tests. We hope we can keep him longer than you hope, __**N**__ow I'm sure we will, silly us. Anyhow, it would be an honor to see the great Maximum. We heard so much about you from a certain someone. It's so amazing __**J**__ust to hear __**E**__very story about you __**B**__ird kids. It's a shame we haven't caught you yet, but Iggy most certainly is special you see. He may not be you but Iggy is special alright. Maybe soon better than Maximum. Too bad his illness affects us. _

_ You know it's strange how Itex can bring the world together in more than one way, but also how we can bring destruction. Hurry along Maximum, time never stops ticking._

That was again, another creepy note sent to us with no signature, nothing at all.

Pack up. We're not staying here any longer." I commanded immediately. No one spoke to argue, instead everyone else rushed to get out of the hotel rooms. The manager seemed disappointed we were leaving and- wait, was he looking a little Erasery?

Little hairier around the edges, teeth a bit sharper, eyes a bit redder? Let's not stay to find out.

Once we hit the skies Fang took over while I reread and reread the note over and over. Who could this be? What was happening to Iggy? It's only been about three days, but the School can do a lot of damage in three days. Permanent damage.

"Let's find a central park or something to land in and rest." Fang called to us. I nodded numbly angling below the clouds scavenging for trees.

It took us an hour but in that hour not only did we find lovely trees that were big enough to sleep in, but we also had eaten fast foods until our bellies were full with enough to put in our packs also for later.

"I miss Iggy." Nudge sighed. She had her back slung across a large branch, one arm and the opposite leg were hanging down as she stared at the sky.

"I miss his sarcasm." Angel twirled her hair frowning. "I always found it annoying and funny but in hard times like this I could use it. The funny ones."

"I miss his bombs. He made wicked ones, and then taught me to build them also." Gazzy croaked lying on his stomach on a branch across from me. I smiled over at Gazzy recalling the time they first made a bomb at home. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was just remembering the first time Iggy made a bomb here." I chuckled. The others grinned remembering that day clearly. It had been three years ago and Jeb asked Iggy if he could make a path in the woods, so Iggy decided to use his skills and blow a path.

"Yeah he almost caused an avalanche." Nudge giggled.

"Remember how he was too close and it exploded near him?" Angel smiled warming my heart.

"Yeah, yeah. And his hair stood up in a funny way for days and soot was all over his face." Gazzy laughed holding his side. Everyone else joined in the laughter as though it was a contagious virus.

"Oh, remember the time when he made a birthday cake for Fang's birthday?" Angel asked. Fang sighed obviously remembering that day better than anyone.

"Yeah didn't like Nudge try to help and she turned the mixer on too high and it got all over Iggy and covered Fang in mix that day. Fang couldn't get that mix out for days." I chuckled recalling that day.

"Weeks." Fang muttered. A new round of laughter.

"Guys remember when Jeb disappeared?" Gazzy began the next memory. We nodded. "Well remember how we were all really sad and Iggy hated that. So remember he would make up stories that Jeb was off fighting ninjas, or that he was a double agent for Russia and America. Or the one about Jeb running away to join the circus with pink elephants?" Everyone burst out laughing as hard as we could at this. Yes, the stories were untrue and insane but they had helped us.

"I remember he used to sing to me at night if I got scared like Max did." Angel sighed.

"He did?" We all asked. Angel nodded in all honesty and everyone was stunned. Iggy singing?

"There's a lot we don't know about Iggy." Angel sighed. For once I believed that she was right. And none of us noticed him.

"Max what did they mean Iggy was sick? What are they doing?" Nudge changed the subject.

"I-I don't know exactly but they're going to pay and Iggy will be okay when we save him." I said hoarsely. The silence followed as no one knew what to say.

"Where are we?" Gazzy yelled over the roaring wind the next day. Hm, excellent question. Uhh . . .

_Illinois. _My voice spoke suddenly.

_Thank you little old voice. _I thought.

"Illinois." I said to the gasman seeing his frown. I know, we were nowhere near California. It was going to be days before we got to Iggy, but it was faster than driving; and planes, well isn't that redundant? _Um voice, do you know what they're doing to Iggy or the world?_

_ Maximum, _my voice sighed. _They are using Iggy as a test subject for the world. They are seeing how he reacts to their plans for the world. Maximum, the plan to kill Iggy and destroy all humans in the world._

**Yes, chapter 14 is finally done, yay. Sorry Iggy wasn't there but it was time for another secret note and maybe some clues. Do you know? Well I hope you liked it and are really enjoying reading this as I am. Hehe, chapter 15 is coming soon.**

** Also check out Forgetting yesterday, it's my newest story. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey people so sorry it's been a few days or so. I've kinda been super busy this summer and having no time for my computer. But people want it so here is chapter 15, back to IPOV. Oh and was the note or last chapter pointless? Did you guys like it? I know I'm not a good speller so sorry, and here we go. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, just the plot of this story.**

Chapter 15: Being the Guinea Pig

Three days? Yeah, I think that's right. I'm pretty sure I've been in hell for three or more days now. Time flies when you're constantly in pain. Ironic isn't it?

Well here I was thrown in another training room with a bloodstained shirt on from earlier. What had that been about? Why had I just hurled a gallon of blood up? And all that coughing. I could only pray that it wouldn't get worse.

"So what am I going to do here now?" I asked in a bored tone wishing something would move so I wasn't blind right now.

There's nothing like seeing darkness everyday for seven years. Nothing, you hear me?

"Be patient subject three." David growled from wherever he was. I hissed coughing again into my hand and waited. But my patience was pretty thin by now. Something was ill inside me and they had me standing around like a blind idiot. I sighed but shifted on my feet.

Whatever they had me doing must be pretty long and hard, I've freaking been standing here in the same spot for hours now. A challenge is just what I needed right now.

"You ready for this subject three?" Jeb said over the intercom. Yeah, yeah, yeah let's get this over with.

"No but who cares?" I shrugged.

"Excellent. Let the fight begin." Said Jeb and then there was a loud click before the sound of a garage door opening filled my eardrums. Wait, what? Did he say fight? Like more fist fighting? _More?_

Well I was different now. Maybe this could get exciting for once.

A wicked grin whipped on my face as my eyes opened and I could see everything around me. We looked to be in a room with plastic trees and they even put sand on the ground, hmmm an improvement, nice. Through the dark shadows I spotted movements and shapes of things. Erasers.

Is this what the flock could see all the time? Could they see in the dark like this all the time? God is this, what I had been missing for years? Is this why it was so hard when I lost my sight?

There was a flash in my head showing an Eraser launching himself at me from behind. Out of curiosity I turned around landing a karate kick right at an Eraser coming for me. Whoa, what just happened?

Like before there was a flash of an Eraser aiming a punch from the right side.

I ducked and found the Eraser where I had seen and I slammed both hands over his eardrums watching him shriek in pain. He crumpled next to his buddy on the floor. I snickered stalking around looking for more.

This was actually beginning to be fun.

"Gotcha." I hissed in an Erasers ear kicking him in the gut then again in the chest and finishing off with a "knuckle sandwich" to the head. Poor guy never saw it coming.

"Send in more." David said from his hideout. I snorted in the trees hurling two more punches to another Eraser and spinning on a roundhouse kick to another.

It was amazing to see the enemy first and send the first punch rather than waiting, listening. I could get used to this.

But just as the new pack of Erasers were coming in the room a pain in my chest tightened. I coughed and coughed and coughed and coughed over and over. Every cough just continued to tighten my chest pain more and more. To making breathing impossible my stomach lurched and for the second time that day I upchucked.

Damn . . . .

My coughs eventually were manageable but I didn't stop. I couldn't, my eyes watered but I stood up to my knees weakly just as an Eraser launched at me. He body slammed me down, pinning me on my back while I wheezed pathetically coughing occasionally. The Eraser snapped his jaws hungrily licking his chops.

Once again in my mind I saw this Eraser bringing a claw down onto my wing shredding it. I lurched twisting and folding my right wing just as the beast raked its claws in the dirt where my wing should have bee. Uh, too close of a call.

With one kick I raised my knee to his gut, he released one hand and arm of mine which I used to smash my fist in his snout. The look of pain made me grin more as I threw him off me jumping to my feet coughing again.

Suddenly the world around me was spinning and blurring my vision. I stumbled blinking trying to focus on the enemy so I could fight back. The pain screaming in my body wasn't helping me much either.

There was a loud blow and smash against the side of my head and I felt my self crash to the cold sand unable to cry out as my world went the horrifying shade of black once again. The last thing that replayed in my head was the time I had met family. Max, Fang. . .

~~~Flash back~~~

_ "In you go freak." The Eraser sighed tossing me in my cage (my new one) where I hit head first against the back of the bars. Once the doors slammed shut I huffed glancing around my surrounding still upside down. There was like a million cages in this new room. (Okay I was five, give me a break.) But most of them were empty of course. I couldn't help but feel empty and alone at times._

_ So I did what I usually did._

_ I laid on my stomach opening and closing my wings for a while humming to myself. Sometimes Jeb listened to the radio in his office. And occasionally I would hear it dimly being part bird and all. Raptor hearing._

_ "Why are you humming?" A voice startled me and I jumped in my cage. I snapped my head around to see a cage across from me with an actual living person in it! Well my last cage neighbor, he um died next to me. This kid was a boy, a young boy maybe my age, with jet black hair in his face, and the darkest eyes._

_ "Oh 'cause I'm bored." I shrugged continuing to opening and closing my wings. Only this kid kept staring at me from his cage. It was kind of creeping me out. "Okay dude what's your problem."_

_ "You have wings." The boy stated rather than asked._

_ "Really? No way, thanks for telling me." I said back, and the kid in return frowned at me.  
"So what you in for?" I asked. The boy did this odd half smile thing and slowly a wing with dark black feathers, extended from his back._

_ "Awesome man!" I turned fully facing him now. "You have wings too!"_

_ There was a stir in the cage above the boy and a groan._

_ "Stupid jerks." Growled a girl's voice. From the cage came another girl our age with brown/blonde hair and get this. She had wings too! Geez people!_

_ "Hey. Join the party. I grinned and the girl stared at me._

_ "Don't you know they're going to make us fight those dog beasts? How can you smile?" She asked. That made my frown appear._

_ "Easy do this." I pushed my fingers to my cheeks and lifted a smile. The girl grinned at me shaking her head muttering. Always worrying._

_ "What's you name? I'm Max." She said kindly. Now I frowned again._

_ "Um, I don't have a name. I'm subject three." I rubbed my hair sad now. She had an actual real name and I had a number._

_ "Oh well that's not a name. Let's see . . . what do you like?" She asked and I pondered._

_ "Bombs! And explosion and fire! All that and me igniting them! Ignition go!" I smiled to myself. The girl laughed while the boy grinned._

_ "Oh! How about . . . Ign . . . Igg . . . Iggy? For Ignition?" She asked. I rolled the name on my tongue and laughed. Iggy! My own name!_

_ "Yes, now what about you?" I looked at the boy who merely shrugged. Max leaned down trying to see the boy below as he looked up._

_ "Whoa, you need to like, talk. I didn't even know you were down there." Max scolded and the boy smiled revealing all teeth. "Hey you sure you're not part wolf. Dude you look like you have wings." She said nervously. Fangs?_

_ The boy grinned again touching his canines carefully._

_ "Hey! That's it, you could be Fang! 'Cause you look like you have fangs and all." I blurted out. The boy stared at me still poking at his "fangs" and eventually nodded grinning; now enjoying his so called "fangs" and name._

_ "So Fang, Max and Iggy?" I asked. Fang and Max nodded as I grinned._

_ "Time for three little birdies to run . . . for their lives." And the torture began._

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Despite the pain that had been one of the best days of my life. I wasn't alone anymore.

And I never would be, because the flock would come.

Right?

**Yes, finally chapter 15 done. Was this one pointless? Did you actually like the chapter? Was it good? And to all those questions about what I did to Iggy, well you'll just have to wait and find out. Hehe, chapter 16 will come after I post chapter 4 of my other story. I'm glad you guys like them both. Thanks for reviewing. They're appreciated. Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, sorry it has been a really long time updating this next chapter I've just been having a really busy summer and all but here you go. I like reading the reviews both with comments and those to help me improve. Thanks a lot for sending me reviews and here you go chapter 16. I promise to update faster next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride character.**

Chapter 16: Trouble Yet Again

**IPOV**

Ugh, where was I? What had happened? Wait, what was going on? I groaned again blinking to find the world black all around. My blindness was back, at least for now. My head was throbbing, pounding my skull each time like a bongo drum beating away.

The sounds around me sounded too loud and painful with my ears, even the soft whispers. I couldn't concentrate on what was exactly happening around me or where I was.

It was time to find out.

Slowly with all my strength I managed to sit in a crumbled, yet correct upright position thumping my head onto a metal roof above me, my hands swiped across the bars of my cage. Well that explains where I was. Now to figure out what was going on. No one else seemed to be in the room with me. Or at least no whitecoats.

There low pained moans and agonized cries of children in pain all over hit my ears like a train first. I listened to every frightened shriek, every horrible choked moans, small whimpers, whispers from every child in here.

There were so many. So many children enduring this torture by these creeps, these basterds. Every child who let out a pained cry or sob made the pit in my stomach grow and grow.

How long had some of them been here? Rose has been here fourteen years, her whole life. I've tasted freedom, smelt freedom, felt freedom before. I know what it's like on the other side of this world or nightmares do any of them?

"How many more stages left?" A thick accented voice spoke from behind the thin wall next to me. It amazed me no one has figured out I can actually hear!

"Two more after this one fully kicks in. Then it'll be terminated." Jeb's wicked voice spoke to the stranger. I leaned in closer towards the wall hoping to get in as much information as possible, at least for now.

"Excellent. Then we began our phase for the world. How much longer?" This man seemed more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. I think I'll call him Stranger.

"I'd say no more than a week. Which means the subject will need to be moved before then." Jeb muttered to himself sounding disappointed. Their footsteps moved away from the wall now making their voices quieter to the human ear. But I could hear every word crystal clear.

"Yes and what about Maximum Ride?" Stranger asked quietly, Jeb laughed next to him. My eyes snapped open of course to nothing. Max? What about her now? If they even think about touching them I'll-

Well I don't know what I'll do but mark my words they'll regret it.

"Yes, yes. She is on her way along with experiments 02, 05, 06, and 11. All of them are coming closer and closer to us. Just waiting to fall into our group of men waiting for them. It's only a matter of time before we have them all for us." Jeb said, a sly smile covering his excited little voice. "Just imagine the great Maximum Ride here with us, along with all the other subjects."

A wave of nausea hit me as the door opened with a loud bang, my ear drums exploded in pain when I felt my self beginning to slip under.

_No stay awake! Don't go under!_

It was too late, my last thought as I was swallowed under the dark unconsciousness was: I had to stop them. I couldn't let them reach the Flock.

**MPOV**

I reread and reread the note clutched tightly in my hands over and over by the campfire. It couldn't be true, there was no way, I couldn't even process the thought that Iggy could be-

He couldn't be dying. No he just, he just couldn't.

We had traveled so far for him now; he just couldn't leave us for good. We had to save him, if what they said was true. I looked all day and all night for clues or something to help us in our journey. And I did get two. But these two I wished were the only clues they had messed up on. The only clues that was wrong and meaningless.

_Poison._

_ Jeb._

Iggy really was dying, they were killing my brother. My own little brother was being used as a death subject awaiting his death bed that god knows is when. They were killing one of the five people in my life that I loved more than my own life.

And Jeb. Jeb was freaking behind all of this. That son of a b- I mean that damn traitor was helping to kill my little brother. Little brother . . . Iggy was taller than any of us even Fang, he was bigger, could cook better than anyone here and a genius (an annoying genius) he always seemed like one of the kids. Always younger than us.

"He always hated that you know." Angel spoke up for the first time today. I jumped at the sound of her voice snapping my neck over to her. She was the only one awake right now, or at least Fang was pretending to sleep.

Good job Max, letting all your thoughts of horror roam around the six-year-old mind reader.

I moved next to Angel letting her lay her head of blond beautiful curls on my shoulder.

"He hated that just because he was blind you guys treated him like he was a little kid just like us even though he was the same age as you and Fang." She whispered softer watching Gazzy as he snored softly next to Nudge.

I gulped watching her sad, hallow face. Any other time I would be arguing her that it wasn't the truth and that we did treat him as a fourteen year old. But now, after all this stupid thinking, I realized, she was right.

"I know he probably did. And I hate that we didn't even notice until he was gone." I sighed rubbing her shoulder. "I just can't believe he always kept this in to himself."

"Well he didn't want anyone to feel bad or worry anymore. He would have just been treated even more like a little kid." I hated how every word coming out of her mouth was true, and exactly right, I hated how this was how he would have continued to felt and we would have never even seen it coming.

"Is he really going to die? Is Iggy really going to be gone?" Tears were now streaming out of her deep blue eyes onto her pale cheeks now.

"Of course not sweetie. We'll find him and the-" The tiniest snap of a twig straightened my spine and froze my breath in my mouth. Next to me Fang sat straight up looking at me, then glancing around tense already beginning to wake Nudge and Gazzy up. Then under me Angel's eyes widened into the size of saucers.

"We're surrounded. They are going to get us." She croaked when I pulled her to her feet looking in every direction for our attackers. Fang stood against my back watching the front of our hideaway while I took the back; the kids stood close to us already ready to begin fighting. Blood lust in there eyes, and strength vibrating through their bodies made me proud.

One by one our attackers came out of the shadows watching our flock already out numbering us 5 to 1. With more coming.

_It's worth a try. _ I thought to myself.

_Exactly Max, you always have to try. _My voice spoke back as the fight unfolded like a scene from a movie.

**So there you go chapter 16, I'm thinking probably five more chapters are left of this story. Tell me what you think so far and I promise I'll get my next chapter up faster than this one. Thank you for taking the time to review, love them. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey it's me again, so here's chapter 17, thanks for the reviews I like them. Anyhow I think I'm going to take a break on my other story to finish this one up, I don't have time to do both right now, but when this one is done I'll go back to my other story. So here you go, my story. Disclaimer: I don't own Max ride.**

Chapter 17: Learning True Meanings

**MPOV**

There were so many, just so freaking many it was unbelievable. And the worst part: most of them were robots rather than the old fashioned flesh Erasers. Well this official has ruined my day completely.

"Let's get this over with then." I growled curling up my fists already pouncing on my toes slightly. Even if we couldn't win these guys were still going to regret trying to capture us. Oh they would regret it big time, I can guarantee that.

"You can surrender now Maximum. That way no one will get hurt." One of the original flesh Erasers snickered licking his chops. "Or we could do this our way." His cackled in laughter from his position in front of us, making me want to punch his lights out harder.

"In your dreams dog face." I snapped. The Eraser sighed with a smug grin on his lips.

"Okay we tried. Remember boys the director wants them alive." The Eraser hissed and then, rights then the punches were thrown right at us. From everywhere, my left, right, back, and front. There were even some of the special winged Erasers surveying the skies above us. There really was no where to go. Again.

I hissed as a nasty metal Eraser slammed his thick heavy fist into the side of my face, with the rush of blood running in my mouth and the pain a new anger fired through my veins as I turned to give back my revenge.

From the corner of my eye I could see Fang was holding up against his own pack of Erasers, still upright but one eyes was already swelled shut. Next to him Gazzy and Angel were fighting back to back looking like little sneaky thieves, innocent on the outside, twisted and fearful on the inside. Gazzy was more fist fighting and Angel looked like she was talking to the Erasers. Yeah talking them to their death or misery, you know, through her mind. To my left Nudge was also on her own with Erasers ganging up on her by the second. Blood was falling slightly off her chin sending chills down my spine. How long would we last?

Mt attention returned to my problems as I ducked an oncoming lung for my throat, pulling my legs out to knock the beast down. With the help of a roundhouse kick I managed to let one fall to the cold ground. And with a leap I cupped my hands over the other Eraser's to hearing the satisfying sound of the eardrums popping and the shriek of the "mighty" Eraser.

Pain splashed through my cheeks as thick, hard claws raked across my face sending my to the ground. As the Eraser roared ready to strike again I managed to grab the beasts arm inches from my face when a thought came to my mind. Opening my mouth wide, I chomped down on its hand tasting the bleeding skin as it broke under my teeth. The eraser yelled, it swore yanking his hand away while I managed a gut kick right into him.

Let me tell you though, it wasn't as good as you'd think. Ugh, it tasted like old mold and dirt mixed together, while the hair stuck to my tongue and the taste of blood. Yuck! That's one word to describe it. There's also disgusting, repulsive, awful, and down right gross.

To my left I froze in horror when I saw Angel face down in the cold dirt, limp and out cold. Gazzy was barely standing upright holding his own against his gang, until I watched him crumpled to the ground once and did not get up again. My throat was closing as I sprinted over the two only to be snatched down by two more Erasers. They slammed me face first into the dirt cackling in triumph.

Behind me I hear the stiffened shriek of pain coming from Nudge and the sound of a person falling to the ground. Nudge.

The leader bent down right next to my ear and whispered, "Let's all go back to where you belong. Heck, you'll probably even see that blind freak, if he's still alive."

And that's when everything went black, the noises around me stopped, I lost myself into unconsciousness awaiting our doom.

"Max? Max you okay? Max?" Gazzy small young voice came around hours later, I didn't need to open my eyes to know where we were. The fear in Gazzy's voice was told me enough. It told me we were back, back at the School.

**IPOV**

Cold, everything was so cold wherever I was now. I woke up to the cold sweeping all over my body. I managed to actually sit up this time and shook my head. Huh, what day was it? How long has it been, I seem to have lost track I guess. My eyes opened up blinking rapidly when I realized I could see right now.

No there wasn't anyone moving right now, it was just I was in a completely white room, the walls had all been painted white, the tiles were white, everything was white, including the machine attached to me. An IV was connected dripping into my arm slowly by the minute followed by the continues beating and rhythm of a heart monitor.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I felt a frown crawl on my face, but let out only a sigh as I glanced around my new surrounding. No bed, no windows, no food, no water, absolutely nothing. Just me, my machines, and a mirror. Odd enough to say I got my own mirror.

Despite the temperature slowly dropping I couldn't help but stare at the mirror in front of me, to stare at well, me. I didn't know why but it was strange to finally see my self again. To know no what I actually looked like, and not imagine it anymore. This was me, and a smile crept upon the boy's lips in front of me, upon me. This was me, and I was proud.

I turned away staring at the whiteness around me beginning to shiver finally realizing the cold around me, it was like being back in Antarctica almost. Trying to stay awake as long as I could I let my thoughts roam around my head.

What did everyone else look like? Was Max like I always imagined? Did Fang look like I last remembered? How had Nudge changed, or my best friend Gazzy? But also, what did Angel look like; I mean she hadn't been born when I lost my sight. I met her afterwards when I was blind. Everyone always said she looked like an angel, but I wanted to see now. With my own eyes. What was the sunset like? What were colors like? I mean the blues, the reds, the greens, what were they like? I wanted more than anything to leave this place and explore the world with my eyes now, with no one else's.

There was a loud bang, and snarl followed by a whimper as I turned my head in the direction of the metal door to find little old Spark lying on his back watching the white ceiling.

"Hiya." He turned his attention over to me sitting down. His breath could clearly be seen as he spoke in the cold and I smiled down at the boy.

"Hey kid. I guess we wait now." I sighed looking back at the mirror that still amazed me in wonder. Next to me Spark shrugged and sighed.

I guess we wait.

**So there, it was kinda mellow maybe or not. I guess, it's up to you. So yeah I'll probably only have a few more chapters then maybe a sequel depending whether or not you guys liked this story, because I've got an interesting ending. I warn though things will twist for Iggy impacting the flock. Until next chapter, please review, they're nice.**


End file.
